exidfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeonghwa
Park Jeonghwa is the youngest member of EXID, she was born in Dongan, South Korean, on the 8th of May in 1995. She trained in JYP Entertainment for 5 years before she was kicked outhttps://www.soompi.com/2015/03/28/exids-junghwa-reveals-she-was-dropped-from-jype-after-5-years/ and then she was almost immediately added to EXID as the Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub Vocal, and Maknae. She was also a visual line member upon debut but wasn't an official visual until after 3 original members left. Personality Jeonghwa plays two important roles in EXID, the responsible worker and the mischievous maknae. Throughout the years, mostly her mischievous side is talked about, she enjoys disobeying the members and making them angry or annoyed by her. She likes to become friends with many people and is exciteable and loving. Another side of her is talked about by the members and acknowledged a little less often by fans, her hardworking and serious side. Despite being the youngest member, Jeonghwa debuted earliest. She debuted at 9 years old in 2004 as a child actress, two years before Solji debuted at 17. Since then, she's been in the entertainment industry as a child actress, JYP trainee, and then a young idol in a girl group. Because of this, she's very mature and dedicated when it comes to her work. She's been known to promote being healthy, regularly working out, and she's the member who makes the other members stay later to practice. She also very much enjoys reading, especially the philosopher Alain de Button, and prefers satying home to traveling. She's the most social member and is studious. History Childhood From a young age Jeonghwa dreamed of being an actress and even went into child acting, debuting at the age of 10 on a show called Wives on Strike in 2004. She became an MC on the show 'Freshful Children's Congress' and hosted that show from 2005 to 2006. Trainee life She then signed with JYP Entertainment as an actress and appeared in the Wonder Girls 'Tell Me' MV in 2007. However, after training in JYPE for 5 years, she was kicked out of the company at 16 years old. This wasn't the end of her career luckily, as she immediately was called to be a part of EXID by former member Yuji. After auditioning and impressing the company, she was added to the final lineup of EXID as the group's "dancing machine" and 2nd rapper. EXID Debut 2016 In December of 2016, EXID promoted their first full album, Street, and the title track L.I.E.. In the LIE music video, Jeonghwa has her second ever dance break in an EXID track, not including the end of Every Night, and in the Street album she has a duet with Hyelin which is their first duet track as MaeJjeop. The LIE MV and era also brought Jeonghwa a lot of popularity for her facial expressions while singing "Oh baby, you shouldn't have been born" and her dance skills. 2017 2017 brought 6 solo songs from Jeonghwa, one called Alice, from EXID's mini album Full Moon, and the other 5 were collaborative works with producer pinkmoon. On these 5 tracks she worked under the name "pp" and the songs were found by fans on Pinkmoon's Instagram and Soundcloud. Night Rather Than Day promotions brought a new nickname for Jeonghwa, Merida. Her bright orange hair which was curly in a photoshoot made fans compare her to the Disney princess Merida. DDD had many fans proud of her dancing skills and vocal improvements. 2018 Made in EXID Made in EXID showed a homebody side to Jeonghwa that most didn't know due to her normally being seen as the loud and social member. April Lady promotions went well for Jeonghwa, she was popular with her blonde hair and "American cheerleader" look and she brought a new aspect of her personality forward during their first Weekly Idol appearance this year. She came forward saying that recently she's been the "brutally honest" one of the group. She also revealed that she prefers to stay home and read and that her favorite author is Alain de Botton.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQtWutE9UGc July-August When EXID performed at the Korean Music Festival, Jeonghwa performed a solo dance stage with a remix of her song "Alice".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOtTtTJjYuQ Solo Discography *"Alice", Full Moon (2017) Collaborations Features ppxpinkmoon collabs *"Deep Sleep", ppxpinkmoon (Pinkmoon feat. Jeonghwa) (2017) *"A Gut Feeling", ppxpinkmoon (Pinkmoon feat. Jeonghwa)(2017) *"Universe", ppxpinkmoon (Pinkmoon feat. Jeonghwa)(2017) *"To. Christmas", ppxpinkmoon (Pinkmoon feat. Jeonghwa)(2017) *"Too Much", ppxpinkmoon (Pinkmoon feat. Jeonghwa)(2018) Producing and writing credits *"Alice", Jeonghwa solo, Full Moon(2017) Trivia *Jeonghwa is the most social member *She's the youngest but has been in this business the longest *She is a homebody and doesn't like traveling. She once said her skill is "staying home" *She enjoys reading and likes Alain de Botton books most *She has a long neck and arms, her neck is 11.5cm and her arms are 75cmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hdtGgTt9SM *she weighs 50kg or 110lbs References Category:Jeonghwa Category:Members Category:EXID